


Excuse

by HokkyokuNoOokami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheesy, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkyokuNoOokami/pseuds/HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: It's Valentine cheesy story. ZoSan AU. I don't really wanna spill things more than this. Just enjoy ! ZoSan! Yes it's solely focus on ZoSan!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine everybody! I hope you got a great Valz, which apparently not with mine, LOL! And is trying to heal myself, which is doing great coz I got a great friend 😉! I am so blessed! Hoping it will be better in the next week =D
> 
> Well… enuf about mine, without further ado…
> 
> Eiichiro Oda- sensei still own One Piece, Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

**EXCUSE**

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

He was twirling in his heaven, the kitchen in his apartment. They were not the best and newest appliances system, but they were enough for him to make his cook into perfection. It was the skill that was important after all.

The garlic had been minced and so was the ginger. Other ingredients scattered on the table waiting to be mix together, while he was using the blender to make a quarter of pumpkin into puree.

Done with the pumpkin, he turned on the stove, heating up the pot with a bit of oil inside. After he was sure it was ready, he put in the perfectly diced onion, garlic, ginger, curry powder, brown sugar, cumin, black pepper, salt, a bit of cayenne just enough to stimulate the tongue. He mixed it thoroughly before he added some coconut milk, stocks, and the puree into it. He stirred it then put on the lid, to simmer the soup into perfection.

When he was washing the dirty dishes, while the soup was still cooking, it was when he heard the bell. He frowned then quickly look at the clock. It was 9:30 o’clock at night. Who the hell come into someone’s house this late?! Except…

He washed his bubbly hand, and drying them while walking to the door to welcome the unwelcome guest. He straight his back, fixed his blond hair a bit - just enough no to be so messy, and took a deep breath. Opening the door, he saw a streak of green.

He guessed right.

“The fuck are you doing, algae? Do you even know what time it is? It’s not a good time to visit other’s house!!” he chided, trying to be piss.

He moved closer to the owner of the apartment he was visiting. Without any warning, he just breathed on to the blond’s face.

“THE FUCKIN HELLL!!!!!” the blond cursed automatically.

“I forgot that we would be drinking. I rode my bike. Let me crash in your place for a bit.” The algae head just walked nonchalantly in with his rucksack dangling on his back, after took off his shoes.

“Damn you drunkard!” he closed the door non to softly, then followed his friend inside.

“My alcohol tolerance is not like you. What’s cooking?”

“Pumpkin curry. No food for you, _baka_ marimo!”

“Meeh… I bet the taste is so-so anyway.” He yawned, scratching his mane. “I’m borrowing your couch.” He said without delaying to crash onto the black sofa.

“OII!! Dammit! Don’t dirty my couch you lazy-ass! Take your jacket off first! Put your rucksack there!” The blond grumbled, trying to pluck the jacket off from the marimo. Although grumbling, Zoro obeyed his friend’s request. It was Sanji’s after all. He took off the jacket, then moved back to the door, where the pole hanger was. He hanged the jacket on the pole and put his rucksack near it.

“Wash your hand, and gurgle! Then I don’t care even if you are dead on the sofa.”

“Yes.. yes mom…” Zoro rolled his eyes but still do what he was asked to.

“I’m not!”

“Is it?” the green head smirked, washing his hand.

“Where have you been?”

“We went for drinking.”

“Hee? I didn’t know that.”

“Not us.. It’s Johnny and Yosaku, and some from… I can’t remember which class.”

“Ohh.. that’s rare of you to joi.. oh..! my bad. Nothing stop you if beer is involved.”

“Well, you seem to understand it.”

“Kheh! How long have we been friend?”

“I dunno.. forever?” he grinned, moving closer to the blond.

Such a grin. A grin that could make the blond’s heart suddenly jumping up and down. And the owner of that grin was getting closer and closer…! What to do!?!?

“Wh-… what do you..-”

“Baaah~~~” Zoro just breathed again onto his face, flicking his temper mood to go up one bar higher.

“FUCKIN NEANDERTHALL!” Sanji was raging, swoop his kick around, targeting his head, but the target ducked as it seemed he saw the incoming attack and was just laugh it off and walked towards the sofa.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Heey… it’s already half past eleven, you don’t wanna go back?” That mellow voice rang in his ear. he just answered it with a muffled voice.

“Oii…” the voice rang again. He felt his nose was being teased, and so did his cheek.

“Nnggghh….” Now he complained a bit.

“Oi Marimooo….” This voice was getting annoying.

“Ma-…riii… !!!!”

So, he did whatever to shut the voice down.

With one quick movement, he pulled the source of the voice beside him and pinned it close to his chest, muffling all sound that been made.

At first the warmth was comfortable. Until it began to flail insanely.

“MARIMO YAROU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? WAKE THE FUCK UP!!” The voice was roaring near his ear. Zoro opened one of his eyes lazily and just gave him a smirked when he saw the blond was raging furiously, when his face was already redden.. no.. not because he was mad. He was just.. shy. Because that was what he is. A beautiful foul-mouthed shy bastard.

“Dammit you! If you’re already awake just say so! The soup is getting cold, hurry up eat it.”   
“That’s it. I’m staying tonight. Lend me your clothes.”  
“What the hell!?! Why you have to-“  
“Coz the alcohol is still deep in my system.” Zoro cut his yap, while yawning.

_Yeah right! Still deep in the system? Can’t you just tell him that, you actually want to spend more time with him? Coward!_ His mind spat.

The green head walked towards the dining table, followed by the blond. The two sat opposite of each other, while in front of them served two bowls of delicious looking pumpkin curry soup.

“Itadakimasu!!” The two said in unison. Zoro started to dig in, while Sanji was waiting in anticipation – with his goofy grin, as he usually did.  
“It’s ok.” Zoro said, without being ask. He just knew what he wanted after all.  
“Ungrateful bastard!” Sanji chided and started with his own bowl too.

Sanji knew that his childhood friend was the kind of person who can’t give compliment nicely, yet it shown in his action. Yeah, it might come out as ‘ok’ from his mouth, but the fact that he gulped down the soup like he had been starving for three days straight made Sanji’s pride as chef overflown with satisfaction. Little did the blond know that Zoro had been a picky eater since they were nine, that was when Sanji started to master his first dish, seafood paella.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Eat more, cook! You’re too thin.” Zoro said after he decided it was best to stay half naked then to rip the cook’s biggest available t-shirt.

“What are you saying, _kinniku atama*_! Nobody ever tell you to be growing muscles!” Sanji retorted, “By the way you’re sleeping on the floor!”  
“Hey! I’m the guest here. You are the one who should be sleeping on the floor.”  
“Uninvited, moron! Nope and never will!”  
“Kheh, stingy!”  
“Nobody ask you to stay.”  
“What kind of friend are you? Throwing out a friend in need.”  
“Except that I know you are actually not in need, Marimo! Here’s your blanket! No more argue, or you are going to the couch!” Sanji said, throwing the blanket on to Zoro’s face.  
“Ouch! Harsh…” He said after the blanket was caught by his face and dropped onto his lap.  
“Move.. I prepared the futon for you already.” The blond said while crawling onto his bed, which Zoro was still on it. Zoro didn’t bug. He just watched the blond who was crawling towards him, though he stopped midway.

“I said move!” he said it again, but the green head just stared onto him like he was enraptured by something. Sanji frowned. What is he doing now? What did he want?  
“Oi, marimo?” Sanji waved a hand in front of him after he managed to close the range between.   
“Yeah?” he answered softly. A little mellow than he usually was. It was making the blond shivered with something he couldn’t point on. Damn it! Why did he have to be like this? It made Sanji a little stunned. Should he be harsh as usual? Should he act gentler? He couldn’t decide, yet he tried his best.  
“What.. are you doing?” it came out stuttered.   
“Nothing… I just thinking about something.” He smiled.  
 _MARIMO! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHAT YOU DO?!!? DON’T YOU KNOW I DON’T HAVE IMMUNITY FROM YOUR SMILE!??? DAMN IT!?!? WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW!???!!! WHAT!?! OH GOSH!! BRAIN! WORK!! WORKKKK!!_ The blond’s mind was blaring with breakdown alert. He literally had no idea what to do nor what to say. Yes, after that gentle smile bloomed on his best friend handsome face, Sanji’s mind was failing him. Just like power outage, it was a blank.

It was the movement he felt below him, that his brain started to work again.

“G’nite cook. Sleep tight.” His husky voice reverberate in him, followed by a big warm hand ruffled his head.  
“… Zo-..”  
“Hnn?”  
“N.. No…- nothing.”   
“Don’t sleep too late.”  
“Whe-.. where are you going?”  
“Sleep? Why? You still need me to babysit you?” he teased.  
“NO!- … No… baka marimo!” the other sulked. Zoro just gave him a flat smile.  
“What time are you going to work later?”  
“… I got the evening shift.”  
“Rough!”  
“It will be fun! Today is valentine’s day, the reservation was crazy and those girls will be coming and…”   
“Happy Val’s day.” Zoro literally cut his words again this time he with a present in front of the blond’s face gently, so that he couldn’t continue what he was trying to say.  
“Mmgh… The hell with you!!” He spat seconds after he pushed the thing away from his face. And was quickly his rage died down after he saw what he had been shoved with. Wait.. what in the world…?  
“… What is this…?”  
“Valentine present? I know you like to celebrate shit like this.”  
“Only muscle head like you don’t like to celebrate this even! Can I open this?”  
“It’s yours anyway. Believe me when I said, Luffy doesn’t care. So does Franky and Usopp. And Johnny and Yosaku and-“  
“Yeah, yeah… they are all muscle head just like you. Nggh?” It was Sanji’s turned to cut Zoro’s effort to explain about how trivial valentine was, and he frowned.

Green fur was peeking out from inside the present. He tried to pull the thing out the present, but it stuck. He tore the paper present a bit more, and managed to pull the rest out. It was a pillow. Green furry circle pillow.   
“What… in the world…???”  
“You always complain about how you can’t sleep at night. All your bolsters are failing you, so let’s try another type? I think…” Zoro explained, “just throw it away if it didn’t fix, it’s not expensive any-“  
“Nope! I’ll treasure this. Thank you, marimo..” He grinned like a child. It was so annoying that Zoro’s heart fell like jumping around in excitement.   
“I have no idea you’ll be liking that.”  
“You have no idea.. indeed…” Sanji answered still beaming like a boy got his toy. He didn’t even realize that he already hug the green fur tighter.

Zoro smirked while watching his friend since childhood was acting like a kid after getting his present. Zoro only had two dream in his life. To be the best kendo master in all Japan, the other one was.. to see this stupidly cute vexing blond smile like nothing would bother him.

Zoro lay down on his back, when he saw the blond was peeking on to him.  
“What?” he asked with one of his eyebrows curving up.  
“Just for today.. I’ll let you sleep beside me.” The blond said softly.  
That sexy smirked was blooming as fast as the blond pulled away from his position. Not even wasting anymore seconds, Zoro pulled his blanket and crawled onto the bed.  
“Happy Valentine, aho-cook. Sleep tight.” The green head whispered softly near his ear.  
“Nnn.. Sleep tight..” came the reply, even softer than Zoro’s voice.

Zoro just smirked and lay down himself beside the blond, and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t the best day of his life, yet he filled fulfill after saw that genuine smile on the blond.

Little did he knew, Sanji was nearly combusted after hearing that simple good night from him.

_You are one biggest idiot, Marimoooooooo….._ He wanted to shout, but couldn’t. So, he buried his face in the green fur while hugging it as tight as he could.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO FIN HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine everybody!! I knew it came out so cheesy.. but I hope it could feel your thirst! 😉 Till next time
> 
> Jya ^o^/
> 
> HnO


End file.
